The Ice War
by muse1994
Summary: Three months after her snowy incident Elsa is still getting used to being Queen while keeping her powers under control Anna and kristoff are about to celebrate their recent engagement until an unexpected child is thrown into the mix .the kigdoms of Arendelle ,Weselton and the Southern isles are at war .How can Elsa keep her kingdom safe? how can Anna kep her child alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and authors .my name is mary this is my first fanfic on this website I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**I do not own any of the caracters in this story they are all property of Dinsney.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been three months since the events where Elsa had lost control of her powers. The new queen was getting situated with all her new responsibilities while working on controlling her powers . Anna and kristoff where more in love than ever ,shortly after Elsa's incident kritstoff had decided to propose to Anna .It took a lot of guts and encouragement from the trolls but he did it and Anna accepted witought hesitation. The villagers seemed a lot happier with the open gates they had gotten over their initial fear of Elsa and now embraced her powers . they even considered it normal to see Olaf and his flurry walking around the village.

Anna and the event coordinators where at the ball room planning the engagement ceremony .there where tables full of food and tables full of cloth samples for the dresses and drapery. Kai could be seen in the background insuring that the princess had a wide selection of elaborate and beautiful objects to choose from.

Anna was very busy planning her party she wanted it to be perfect and that took a lot of preparation. Kristoff didn't care about the engagement ceremony and had warned Anna about remembering to take care of herself and not just the party. Anna was pretty hard headed and instead of listening to her future husband she would stay up at night choosing things for the party .She was also not eating much because food didn't really seem appetizing to her lately. She assumed that her nerves where getting the best of her and that was causing her appetite to go away.

In the middle of choosing the food that she wanted to be served at the event Anna started to feel a bit sick.

Maybe I forgot to eat .she though trying to remember her last meal. She soon realized that the last thing she ate was breakfast and the sun was setting which meant that she had spent the entire day without eating. Anna soon began to regret her decision when the room started to look fuzzy and she couldn't understand what she was being told. The princess began to look very pale and broke out in a cold sweat.

Anna excused herself and walked to a table where some delicious chocolates awaited her.

"I bet some chocolates will make me feel better". She thought

She could feel her heart beating fast and with every step she took her body felt heavier.

" Keep it together your almost there"she said to herself

All of a sudden the floor seemed to disappear from under her feet. The last thing she felt was one of the servant's arms before she blacked out completely.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was kristoff. He looked very worried his eyes where the size of dinner plates and his hair looked tussled.

"Anna! Thank goodness your all right" he said while wrapping her in a bear hug then suddenly letting go and putting his hands on the shoulders "what happened? I leave you alone for a few minutes and you pass out?"

Kristoff's hug left Anna's head spinning and before she could answer any questions the physician interrupted.

"Excuse me sir but I must examine the princess could you please step out of the room?"

" I will be standing outside the door" said kristoff before he hastily left the room.

After an embarrassing panel of questions followed by equally embarrassing answers that made the doctor raise his eyebrows at times he came up with a diagnosis.

"Princess Anna you are not sick."

That made her feel a lot better but something told her that this was not all the doctor had to say.

"I am happy to announce that you are expecting the next prince or princess of arendale, I am honored to be the first to congratulate you my lady."

"Are you sure?" Was all Anna could say she was in utter disbelief and was still trying to process the words that she just heard.

"Yes ma'am I am very sure, would you like to tell sir kristoff the good news?"

"Tell kristoff no! " Anna realized that her explosive answer seemed a bit exaggerated for someone who was expecting a child with the love of her life so she took a deep breath before finishing her answer

"I…I want to tell him later once the pregnancy is stable." It was all Anna could manage to say to the doctor who had delivered her and taken care of the sisters their entire lives.

"Well then I recommend that you get plenty of rest and avoid any strenuous physical activity. With your permission I will retire to my usual business, once again congratulations to you and sir kristoff."

Anna could tell that he knew something was going on and it only added to her guilt. She was still in a daze when kristoff walked into the room.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said I have a cold." Anna tried to say this in the most convincing way possible without freaking out

"Phew I was worried there for a second." Kristoff ran his hand threw Anna's hair and gave her a soft kiss on the lips

"You have to get some rest. I will be back tomorrow". Kristoff gave Anna another kiss on her forehead and said "I love you".

"I love you to". Anna got a little chocked up when she said it

"There's no reason to be sad as soon as I am done working I will come right back". He said with a smile

" I'll miss you" .said Anna she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then laid down on her bed

"I will miss you to I am going to work twice as fast so I can bring the ice back to the castle bright and early"

After kristoff and Anna said their good byes she was finally left alone to put together everything that had just happened in the past hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Three weeks later

A few weeks had passed since Anna discovered she was pregnant. Her body had changed quite a lot in the past weeks and so had her attitude towards kristoff and their engagement. She wasn't being mean but she also knew that she wasn't being as loving and warm as she used to be mainly because she was preparing herself for the inevitable.

Anna was almost four months pregnant and was still managing to conceal it. She shuddered when she realized that a few months ago it was Elsa who sat in her room trying to conceal her secret.

"How did she do it?" Anna thought to herself" this is so boring how could she just sit around and do nothing all day? "Luckily for Elsa her secret could be concealed with gloves Anna's secret on the other hand was growing every day making her midsection expand and her ankles to swell. She knew that it wouldn't be long before everybody knew but she just wasn't ready.

Every day she was spending less and less time with kristoff .it was killing Anna inside she missed him but she also couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye and tell him what was going on. She missed her sister, playing with Sven and talking to Olaf .the warm spring day looked beautiful but she couldn't bring herself to leave her room.

Kristoff sat under a tree munching on a carrot that Sven was fully intent on eating.

"Here you go buddy". he gave the now drooling Sven the rest of his carrot

It wasn't long before his mind wandered back to Anna.

"What is her problem Sven?"

"I don't know." He answered in his weird reindeer voice.

"She was happy and all of a sudden she doesn't care about me or the engagement". kristoff put his face between his knees and just looked at floor trying to figure out at what point his life had gone to hell.

"Maybe you should ask Elsa". He said in his Sven voice

Sven nudged in back as if trying to tell him to go

"Fine I will go ask Elsa thanks buddy." He gave Sven a pat on the head and another carrot before making his way back to the castle

Elsa was in the middle of greeting all of the new servants she had recently hired. With the open gates and the constant traffic of people she found herself needing a lot more help to keep the castle looking its best. She had promoted all of the staff that worked in the castle while she was a child including kai ,gerda and their son James. Kai was now in charge of the daily functions of the castle while gerda was promoted to supervising the staff and was relived of her original task witch was serving as Anna and Elsa's governess.

Anna and Elsa where very close to gerda and her family. She had taken care of the princesses since they were born. The girls loved their parents but the king and queen where very busy so they spent a lot of time with gerda who taught them everything they knew about reading, writing ,arithmetic and decorum. Gerda would usually bring her son James to play with the girls as a result of that they treated him like an older brother.

After Elsa accidently struck Anna the staff was reduced gerda and kai were sworn to secrecy and would no longer bring James. Gerda would teach the girls individually in their rooms. She tried her best to play with Anna and keep her busy but she knew that Anna missed her sister terribly. After the king and queen died at sea they became the only parental figures Elsa and Anna had and as a result of that they became much closer.

After Elsa began to socialize and opened the gates she reconnected with James who was still his old mild mannered self and offered him a job as the queen's assistant. He gladly took it and now spend most of his day cooped up in the office with Elsa sorting through papers and helping get the kingdom back in order.

The new staff had all dawned their best clothes to meet the queen. Elsa could tell they were a bit nervous so she tried to be as friendly as possible.

"Agatha, Claus, Gunter ,Johannes and Leif it is a pleasure to meet you all. Welcome to the castle I look forward to getting to know you all as time progresses"

"Yes my queen" they all said as they bowed

Elsa thanked them all for their time. And with that they were dispatched to their new living quarters.

They were about to leave when kristoff burst through the office doors

"Elsa I…. oh sorry I didn't know you had company". kristoff backed away from the door .he was about to close the door when Elsa asked him to stay

"Staff I present to you sir kristoff he is to marry my sister Princess Anna in a few months"

They all bowed to kristoff making him feel awkward

"Err Thanks" he said

Elsa rolled her eyes then she turned her attention to James . Can you please show them to their rooms?

"Of course ,I will be back in a few minutes". James said as he motioned for the group to follow him.

Kristoff waited until everybody left then he closed the doors.

"Elsa sorry to interrupt you I know you're really busy but I have a predicament and I think you are the only one who can help". He said while blushing a little he felt bad about keeping the queen busy with relationship problems while she was trying to manage a kingdom.

"It's all right I always have time for family". She said with a warm smile

"Thank you it's just that" he let a breath of air out" Anna has been acting strange lately and… I don't think she wants to marry me anymore".

"Well now that you mention it she has been acting weird .I went to her room yesterday and she didn't talk much she only said that she was tired". Said Elsa with a worried expression

"So she hasn't told you anything about what's going on? " Kristoffs only hope of knowing what was going on dissipated.

"No I don't but I can try to help you figure it out" said Elsa who extended her arm and put in on his shoulders. She hesitated at first but she knew that she had to get used to touching people without worrying about freezing them.

Her slightly cold palm on his shoulder made kristoff feel a lot better. After a few seconds of silence he got an idea

"Maybe gerda knows something". He said with a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"That's right gerda …lets go" she grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the room.

"But Elsa what about your queen stuff"

"It can wait Anna's more important."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna sat on the bed stroking her barely there bump. Pretty soon she began to daydream about her future child and imagine what her future held.

"What if you are a boy?.. Would you look like my father or would you look like…"

She was caught off guard by the sudden sounds of Gerda knocking on her door.

Anna quickly removed her hand from her bump and sat up at the edge of her bed

"Come in"

Gerda walked in with a pile of cloth, needles and yarn

"Here are all the things you requested princess" she said in a very happy tone

"Thank you gerda you are the best"

"Oh I don't think I am the best there must be a thousand people who are better than me" she said while she put all of the supplies on a chest that was at the end of Anna's bed.

She was about to leave but something stopped her .she turned around and looked Anna in the eye for a brief moment before speaking.

"Princess I don't mean to prod into your personal affairs but you seem to be acting a bit strange lately"

Anna opened her eyes very wide and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"Umm well I am still recovering from my cold and I just don't feel like myself" she said hoping to convince the very wise woman

"Anna I have known you for eighteen years and in all those years you have never taken an interest in sewing or staying indoors"

"Well I guess people change" she said while looking at the floor

"If you have anything that you want to tell me then you know where to find me" said Gerda while lifting Ana's face with her hand and looking her in the eye

"Thank you" was all Anna could say without breaking down in tears

Anna kept a straight face until Gerda left .as soon as she was gone the princess began to cry

"first I lied to kristoff ,then Elsa and now I have lied to Gerda how long can I keep this up" she thought

Gerda was making her way to the ball room where she was going to continue the preparation for the engagement ceremony when Elsa and Kristoff stopped her.

"Good afternoon Queen Elsa how may I assist you" she said

"Good afternoon Gerda ,Have you spoken to Anna recently?

"yes as a matter of fact I just left her room a few minutes ago".

"Did she seem out of sorts to you?" said kristoff

"Why...yes she did, she asked for sewing supplies and she didn't want to look me in the eye the entire time we spoke"

"Sewing? Anna hates sewing" said Elsa

"It seemed strange to me to but the only answer I could get out of her was, people change"

"People change? What is she hiding? I don't get it" said kristoff throwing his hands up in frustration

"This is not normal at all but is does give me a clue, Thank you Gerda" said Elsa

"You're welcome your highness" said Gerda before she continued to make her way to the ball room

Kristoff and Elsa began to pace up and down the hallway when all of a sudden the queen stopped

"I have an idea" said Elsa her eyes bright and confident

"What is it" said kristoff

"You have to figure out a way to get Anna out of her room"

"But how?"

"Find something she likes to lure her out"

"I know maybe she will come out if I take her to see the waterfall" said kristoff

Anna loved the waterfall it was her favorite place in Arendelle and kristoff knew she wouldn't resist going to see it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna sat at her small desk trying to figure out how to sew baby clothes.

"Oh why didn't I pay attention when I was being taught this" she said while she fumbled around with the needle.

She was still waging a war with the cloth when she heard a knock on her door.

"Just a minute"

Anna quickly balled everything up and stuffed it in her wardrobe.

"Come in"

Kristoff opened the door and looked at her with his big goofy grin

"Hi ,remember me?" he said

"Hi kristoff " she said while giving him a nervous smile

"I thought that maybe you would like to go out with me and Sven"

"Well I don't know" said Anna while she rubbed her arm with her other hand.

"Did I Mention that we are going to the waterfall?"

Anna thought about it for a second she really needed some fresh air and she concluded that the waterfall was pretty far away from the village so nobody else would see them.

"You know what that sounds grate" she said with a smile

"Really!" he grabbed Anna by the waist and spun her around making her feel a bit queasy

Kristoff barely gave her time to recover from the spinning when he started pulling her over to the stables to find Sven.

* * *

Elsa was waiting for the couple to leave so she could go investigate in Anna's room .

She sneaked in and locked the door

It didn't take a lot of rummaging for Elsa to find the waded ball of cloth and yarn"

"This fabric, it's not commonly used for dresses and the way she is cutting it is also strange

"And this yarn it's very soft you can almost use it for…." Elsa's eyes opened wide as she suddenly realized what was going on she stuffed everything back in the wardrobe without realizing she accidently froze the handle and left the room as fast as possible.

* * *

"here we are" said kristoff

The gang had finally arrived at the waterfall. Anna was grateful to get out of the sled all of the motion was making her stomach turn.

" here you are" "why are you here?" said a very familiar snowman how was now making his way towards them

"Hi Olaf!" Anna knelt down and gave him a hug

"aww I missed you to" he said while hugging her back with his wooden arms.

"Yeah sure hug the snowman, not the fiancé" said kristoff sarcastically

Anna rolled her eyes "men" she said then she stood up and hugged kristoff

Kristoff noticed something strange when Anna hugged him. She felt a bit fuller, instead of saying anything he kept his mouth shut out of fear of making her mad

The whole gang sat down to eat a picnic that included sandwiches and plenty of carrots for Sven. Olaf decided to poke the water with his detachable arm.

"So Olaf why exactly where you here?" said kristoff while chewing some of his sandwich.

"I wanted to take a dip in the water" he said cheerfully

"Olaf you do know that ice melts in warm water right?" said kristoff while raising an eyebrow

Olaf looked pretty discouraged and Anna gave Kristoff the stink eye for bursting his bubble

"What? I had to tell him" he said putting down his sandwich

"Don't worry Olaf next time we can come with Elsa and she can help you"

"That sounds awesome" he said with a chipper expression on his face

* * *

Elsa had spent the rest of the evening in her office thinking about what she had discovered and wasn't paying any attention to her work. The temperature in the room was dropping at a fast pace while Elsa tried to keep herself under control.

"Elsa is something bothering you?" said James

"No why?"

"You have not spoken in over an hour and I am pretty sure you that you are freezing the room" he said while putting his papers down

"Well there is something" she said .Elsa quickly got up and walked over to the window.

James got up and stood behind her

"I can't tell you …." James interrupted Elsa before she could finish

"Elsa I have been your friend since we were infants. I have never betrayed you what would make you believe that you can't trust me"

Elsa looked into his beautiful green eyes and she knew he was right. Trust was an issue that Elsa was still trying to get over and at times it was hard to trust anybody but Anna.

"If you had a suspicion that somebody you love was hiding a very important and dangerous secret what would you do? "She said while looking in his eyes

James was taken a bit off guard by the question but he did his best to answer it

"I would first confront that person and make sure that your suspicions are correct maybe you are just jumping to conclusions" he said

"You're right maybe I just need some rest. I will handle the rest tomorrow"

"That sounds good we could both use some rest"

Elsa walked out of the room first then James who closed the door behind him. Elsa gave James a quick cool kiss on the cheek then said good night and walked away leaving frozen patterns all over the walls.


	5. Chapter 5 PART 1

**Chapter 5 part 1  
**

James stood grounded in place, Elsa was long gone but he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about what happened. He knew the Queen was trying to learn to be expressive without succumbing to the fear of accidently hurting someone but Elsa had never come close to touching him before.

James always had feelings for Elsa but she was royal and he was just an assistant. Although they were raised together James knew there where unspoken boundaries that he could not cross and physical contact was definitely one of them. He had considered every possibility in which they could touch many of them involving accidents. Never in a thousand years could he imagine a kiss; that was truly beyond his wildest imagination. He stood there daydreaming about all the possibilities until one of the servants burst his bubble.

"Are you waiting for something?" said Claus

"No I was just thinking" said James

"About a girl" said Claus with a slight smile

Claus was a very common looking man. He was middle aged who often kept to himself and only spoke when something was truly important.

"Yes" said James while trying to not look like a complete fool

"James I don't know you very well but I have some advice. You have the gift of youth, time is still on your side but it doesn't last forever so use it wisely"

"Thank you Claus I had no idea you were so wise" said James

"Not wise, experienced" said Claus before saying his goodbyes and retiring to his room leaving James with many questions and not enough answers.

* * *

Anna and kristoff where making their way to the castle without saying a word. Olaf had decided to stay behind and without his chatter they were left with not much to talk about. The only thing that could be heard where Sven's hoofs hitting the ground and the nighttime animal's chatter.

"So…how are the engagement ceremony plans going?" said kristoff trying not to sound awkward.

"They're going fine, thank you for asking" said Anna in a polite tone

"When are we going to buy the rings?" said kristoff in a skeptical tone

"Pretty soon" said Anna while readjusting her skirt to avoid eye contact.

"can we go buy them next week"

"sure…" said Anna while looking away at the trees

"great" said kristoff in a pretty serious tone

* * *

Elsa sat at her vanity feeling quite proud of herself. She undid her braid and was combing threw her hair while thinking about James's warm skin, auburn hair and green eyes.

"I finally did it" thought Elsa with a smile

She couldn't believe she kissed James even if it was just on the cheek. Elsa had no experience with dating so she had no idea what to do. Without her mother to guide her and Anna becoming a hermit things where becoming difficult for the queen who struggled between her feelings towards James and her fear of rejection.

Elsa was almost ready for bed when she heard a faint knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 5 PART 2

**Chapter 5 part2**

"Give me a minute" said Elsa as she scrambled to get some descent clothes then sprinted to the door secretly hoping to see James on the other side.

She was a bit disappointed to see kristoff instead

"Hi" said Elsa suddenly remembering he recent discovery in Anna's room

""Shhh can I come in?" said kristoff trying to be discreet

She quickly let him in fully knowing that if someone saw them it would cause the scandal of a lifetime.

"Anna just went to her room she thinks I left but we have to be careful" he said in hushed tone

"All right" said Elsa in a low voice

"Did you find anything in Anna's room?"

"I found the things that Anna was sewing"

"Is that all?" "For all we know she could just be taking up a new hobby"

"No you don't understand….." Before she could finish another knock on the door alerted them of a visitor

"Hide!" Elsa quickly crammed kristoff under her bed

She took a deep breath and opened the door. It was pretty hard to keep calm when she saw her sister standing in the hallway. Elsa could tell that Anna was getting ready to sleep. Her braids where undone but she was still fully clothed, this made Elsa curios.

"Elsa have you been snooping in my room?" said Anna in a very annoyed tone

"No, why?"

"Don't lie I know you were there" Anna's mood was escalating. Her hormones where beginning to take control clouding her rational thinking.

"Anna I don't know what you're talking about" Elsa calmly denied any wrong doing which ticked Anna off even more

Kristoff was still under the bed hoping that Anna wouldn't notice him.

"I am going to ask you one more time" "where you snooping in my room?"

"No I was not"

"So my wardrobe's handles froze themselves shut?" "Do you take me for some sort of idiot?" Anna was standing on the tips of her toes looking Elsa square in the eye.

The icy evidence took her by surprise. Elsa knew she couldn't lie anymore so she decided to go with the truth.

"Fine I was in your room"

"Why?" Anna's rage had now turned to tears she tried to hold it back but one escaped down her cheek

"We are very worried about you Anna" her sisters tears had caused Elsa to tear up as well.

"Wait what, who is we?" said Anna trying to regain whatever composure she had left

"Kristoff, Gerda, james and I"

"You guys have no reason to worry about me" "I just want to be left alone" said Anna before she walked away and locked herself in her room.

"Anna wait…" Elsa stood in the hallway feeling like the worst person on the planet for making her little sister cry.

"psst remember me? Guy under your bed" whispered kristoff

"Oh sorry" Elsa quickly closed the door and helped him out.

"That was pretty intense" said kristoff while brushing some dust of his clothes


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

Elsa could tell that kristoff was worried. She wanted to tell him but after being interrupted her resolve weakened. They spoke for a while until he decided that Sven was probably tired and needed to go home. Once the queen was left alone her mind began to race. She laid in her bed for hours trying to get some sleep, little did she know that Anna was doing the same.

* * *

Anna rolled from side to side trying to figure out what to do. She hated hurting her sisters feelings but she felt that there was no other way. She was pregnant, unwedded and engaged to another man. To make matters worse she was a princess and everything she did was judged by the world.

"What am I going to do with you little baby?" she whispered to her belly

The princess knew that her baby could only have one father. She made a decision on the night of her sister's coronation that she was now regretting profoundly.

With her eyes closed she began to remember that faithful night. It all began with the handsome stranger that hit her with a horse and then made her fall madly in love. Anna was taken off guard by his looks and charm. She had no experience with men and had drunk a lot of champagne to give her enough courage to actually speak to him without stuttering.

The princess thought that after so many years of loneliness she had found her true love. They talked, ate sandwiches and even looked at the stars together; it was at that moment that Hans kissed her for the first time. Anna was nervous at first but she quickly learned how to kiss him back. That kiss soon turned into a full blown make out session and they decided to find a more private space. Anna was drunk and in love her body only wanted one thing and Hans had no problems giving it to her.

She remembered the moment her child was conceived in one of the castle's spare rooms. There wasn't a lot of time to contemplate their actions. They undressed quickly and made love just as fast. Anna didn't know sex would be so painful at first but Hans assured her that it was completely normal. She was scared but being with him made her feel better. After it was all said and done the couple went their separate ways in order to not look obvious.

Anna quickly made her way up to her room and changed her bloody clothes while Hans simply made his way back to the ball room. Once they exchanged pleasantries with the other partygoers they reunited and decided to go for a walk. Hans proposed she said yes and the rest was icy history

Anna still bashed herself for being so naïve and allowing Hans to use her body like that. She knew that the only reason he bedded her was to assure their marriage. On one hand she knew that if things had been different she would have never met kristoff but on the other hand she wished she would have never left the castles gates.

Anna loved her baby but worried about its safety .she knew that if Hans ever found out that he was the father he would try every way to end the baby's life.

* * *

Elsa gave up all hopes of sleeping and decided that she would go to work early. She was busy working behind a mountain of papers and didn't notice when James walked in.

"Good morning" said James

He startled her making her freeze the desk on accident

"Oh no I froze the papers" said Elsa

She defrosted the papers but they were to humid to write on

"It's all right we still have plenty of work to do we can just wait till they dry off" said James with a slight smile

"Are you making fun of me?" said Elsa with a smile

"Maybe"

Elsa made a snowball and threw it at him

"Hey no fair"

They both giggled and threw snow at each other although he was at a disadvantage. Elsa felt so free around James he always had a very easy going personality that made her feel great.

The snowball fight continued until James slipped on some snow and accidently pulled her down with him

"Queen I am so sorry" said James fearing that he had made Elsa mad

"shhh don't be" Elsa kissed him on the lips. James couldn't resist he had dreamed about this moment his entire life.

Her lips where cool but not cold enough to hurt him .they were both inexperienced but it felt like they could read each other's bodies. Elsa began to freeze the floor and walls she felt herself losing control so she pulled away.

They both got up and stayed quiet for a few minutes silence filled the room until Elsa spoke

"James I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me"

"It's allright …why don't we get back to work"

They both got back to work slightly embarrassed about the way they had acted


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elsa worked on the other side of the room trying not to look at James. She vowed not kiss him again after all she didn't even know if he liked her and she was too much of a coward to ask. James sat on the opposite side trying to hide what he felt. He knew that if his parents ever got word of what happened he would be in serious trouble.

After a while of torturing silence James spoke

"We have a council meeting tomorrow" he said while not looking away from his papers

"Thank you for reminding me I had forgotten" said Elsa in a very civil tone

"Did you forget because you are thinking of the person who is hiding something?" he said now looking at the queen

"Yes"

"Elsa you have to confront your sister"

"I never said it was my sister"

"She is the only person you care about enough to be worrying like that"

The way James said it stung a little .she couldn't believe that he thought she didn't care about him. Although she was hurt by the harshness of his words Elsa knew he was right.

"Fine then I will"

She walked out the door trying to not show him how much his words hurt her.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven where taking a break from work . kristoff sat on top of the cubes resting while Sven ate an enormous pile of carrots .

"Hey Bjorgman I heard your marrying the princess" said one of the ice harvesters named Lev

"Yeah what's it to you" said kristoff while removing his hat from his face

"She probably liked his long girly hair" said another man named Linus

"I bet you can't wait for the wedding night seeing as you've never had a woman" said lev while taking a swig from his flask

"Don't worry she can guide Blondie she already has experience" "you won't even have to do any work" said Linus making all the men burst out laughing.

"You shut the hell up Linus!" Kristoff got off the cubes and drew his knife out of his pocket.

"Wow calm down there ice master" said Lev with a wicked grin on his face

He punched Lev in the jaw instantly knocking him out. That made Linus very angry and he swung at kristoff. Linus was about two times bigger but kristoff had an advantage .He cut him in the arm and an allout brawl started between the ice harvesters. After the punches where thrown and scores where settled kristoff and Sven started making their way to the castle.

"I need to know if this is true" thought kristoff while Sven pulled the sled.

* * *

Anna sat in her room trying to sew some tiny mittens. They didn't look correct but it was good practice. She was pretty concentrated on her work when the knocking on her door alerted her of a visitor

"Who is it?"

"Your sister"

"Now's not a good time, I was about to take a nap" said Anna trying to make her sister go away

"Anna I know that's a lie open the door" said Elsa in slightly annoyed tone

"Sorry no can do"

"Well then you leave me no choice" said Elsa while twirling her set of castle keys around.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh I will"

Anna opened the door with a very noticeable scowl

"I came here to talk to you" said Elsa

"About what? How to break into a person's room? Or is it about how to invade someone's privacy?"

"Anna I know that what I did was wrong and I am very sorry but you won't talk to me"

"Are you forgetting that you where the one who kept a secret from me and refused to open the door for years!"

"This has nothing to do with my secret mom and dad told me to keep it from you and everyone else!"

Elsa began to lose control of her emotions and accidently froze the floor where she stood. Anna put one hand on her belly and took a step back.

"I just need to know one thing ""Are the rumors true?" Elsa's eyes began to tear up as she reached out to her sister. Anna moved further away.

"What rumors?"

"Is it true that you and Hans…" Elsa couldn't finish the sentence

Anna only nodded as tears began to run down her cheeks

"Anna are you pregnant?" she wispered

She nodded again .Elsa walked over and gave Anna a hug as all the tears the princess was harboring began to pour out.

"What am I going to do?"

"It will be all right Hans doesn't have to know, we can raise the baby together" said Elsa while trying to console her sister.

"But what about kristoff?"

"I'm sure he will understand, you must tell him before the ceremony"

"The ceremony! everybody has been invited and I'm nowhere near done".

"We can work on that, I can help you please stop crying "said Elsa while holding Anna's face.

"What will the villagers say? I don't want my baby to be a bastard".

"Your baby won't be a bastard he or she will have the Arendelle name" said Elsa

"But people will know" said Anna with yet another tear streaming down her face

"Since when do you care what people think Anna" Elsa wiped the tear away from her cheek and gave her another hug.

After the princess stopped crying Elsa defrosted the wardrobes handles and explained to her how she figured out that she was expecting. Elsa recalled some rumors that she had overheard while the servants where chatting and explained how she found the strange tiny clothes in the wardrobe. After putting the clues together she knew there could only be one answer.

"But why didn't you tell kristoff?" said Anna in curios tone

"I was going to but I realized that you where the one who has to do it" said Elsa while braiding Anna's hair

"When should I tell him?"

"Today"

"Are you sure because I think it can wait"

"No Anna the sooner you tell him the better"

All of a sudden the sisters heard footsteps quickly walking away from the door. Elsa got up immediately to see who it was but when she opened the door there was nobody there.

"I guess all of this stress is driving me crazy I could have sworn there was somebody there"

"You're not the only one I heard it to"

"Then we should be very careful about what we say, there's a spy in the castle"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

James paced around the main balcony feeling like a complete idiot. He worried that Elsa was offended by what he said and he didn't know how to make amends. He could hear his mother happily organizing the flower arrangements and wished that he could ask her for some advice. He was deep in thought imagining an alternate life where he wasn't a peasant when he saw Claus and Johannes passing by with bundles of hay.

"Claus!"

The man walked over to James while Johannes waited from afar

"Hi, James how are you?" said Claus while setting his bundle on the ground.

"I'm fine how about you?"

"I am doing grate"

"Well the reason why I called you is because I'm still having problems with the girl"

"What's wrong?"

"I said something stupid how do I fix it?" said James nervously knowing that Elsa was bound to show up at any moment.

"Well I believe you should apologize and maybe bring her some flowers".

"That's a great idea!" "Thank you"

"You're welcome, the village flower shop is closed but there are some grate wildflowers that grow in the forest near the waterfall". Said Claus with a twinkle in his eye

James thanked him one more time before taking off to the forest.

* * *

Anna laid in bed thinking about her baby and tracing her growing bump. She was worried about the phantom footsteps that she and Elsa heard earlier.

"Maybe it was a rat or some sort of other pest". She thought

Anna was trying to stay positive but Elsa wasn't, she immediately summoned guards to protect Anna's door and went to notify James and Kai.

* * *

Kristoff made it to the castle before sundown and after securing Sven in the stables he made his way to Anna's room. He was surprised to see so many guards including two humongous men at the door.

"What business do you have with Princess Anna?" said one of the guards

"I need to talk to her" said kristoff

"No visitors Queen's orders" said the other guard

"I am her fiancée not some random stranger" said kristoff

The guards squared their shoulders and got closer together. Kristoff was in no mood for a fight especially when he had just finished punching his way out of the north mountain.

Anna heard the commotion and opened the door from the inside .The guards bowed and lowered their weapons

"Let him in"

"My lady the queen said no visitors" said one of the guards in a much nicer tone

"He is my fiancé there is no reason to keep him out" said Anna while extending her hand to kristoff

"So what's up with all the guards?"

Anna quickly explained the situation

"A spy?" "why would anybody want to spy on you?"

"Well it's a possibility seeing as Arendelle is one of the most prominent kingdoms in the North." "But I don't think it's anything to worry about".

"Either way you should be careful there's already enough rumors going around about you". Said kirstoff while touching his inflamed knuckles

"What happened to you? And what do you mean by rumors? "said Anna

"I got into a bit of a fight over some things the guys where saying."

"What where they saying?"

"They said you aren't pure" said kirstoff while looking into her eyes

Anna's muscles stiffened and she looked took her a few seconds to regain her composure she knew that she had to tell kristoff but she never thought it would be so painful.

"kristoff would you still love me if I told that those rumors are true?"

Kristoff balled his swollen hands into fits. They hurt and felt like the skin was going to tear at his knuckles but the shear anger was keeping him from feeling anything

"Who was it?" he said between clenched teeth

"Hans" whispered Anna while her eyes filled with fresh tears

"Anna why did you keep this from me?" he said while trying to keep his composure

"There's more… I'm pregnant" said Anna while her tears streamed down her face

"Dammit! When the hell where you planning on telling me!" "The engagement is off I don't want anything to do with you!"

The guards opened the door because of the commotion and kristoff stormed out with ought another word.

* * *

Elsa was in her office with kai. They had waited for James for well over half an hour but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is James?" said Kai

"I don't know, I wanted him to be here but I guess he went home" said Elsa while pacing

"We are going to have to take measures without him"

"Very well then I think we have to close the gates and keep the guards around the castle until we know if this is a real threat".

"But your highness closing the gates would cause panic in the village".

"If I leave them open we are going to be dangerously exposed".

"You are right in that case I can summon the royal army and make sure the village and castle are under surveillance".

"I would also appreciate if you could task one of your trusted coworkers to keep an eye out for inside jobs".

"Your grace I could do that myself"

"No that would be to obvious everybody knows that you and your family are very close to us ,they would never let their guard down around you."

"Well then I think I do know a young man who would be fit for the job".

Kai summoned Johannes

The tall young man with long blond hair that cascaded to his neck and big blue eyes seemed very nervous when he walked through the door.

"your grace" said the young man as he bowed down

"Hello Johannes ,I have summoned you to ask a favor"

"of course I would do anything"

"I would like you to report any kind of rumors that you may hear from the other servants or villagers." "you are to report at my office every evening and tell me what you have heard."

"On my honor your highness"

"Thank you very much young man, I will increase your pay for this help."

"You are to kind your grace" said Johannes with a smile.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After traveling for quite a while James made it to the waterfall. The sun had set so he took a lantern and his trusted horse Aver with him. He began to search for the flowers that Claus had mentioned but it was to no avail. The limited light from his lantern wasn't much help and he began to think that he would never find Elsa's gift .He was about to give up when he saw something white and shiny moving through the trees.

"A wolf" he thought. James drew his sword and stood ready for an attack. What he got instead was a confused snowman.

"Hi there" "why are you holding you sword like that?" said Olaff while waddling towards him

"Oh Sorry I thought you were a wolf" said James feeling slightly embarrassed

Olaff chuckled "you're funny"

"By any chance have you seen some flowers around here?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I need to find them"

"Yeah why?"

"Olaff focus"

"Ok I'm focused" said Olaff while twirling his arms and taking a deep breath

"Now where did you see these flowers?"

"Well last time I saw them they were in a slope besides the waterfall"

"Can you take me to them?"

"Sure! Let's go Aver"

"My name is James"

The duo made their way to the slope that Olaff had mentioned the only problem was that the slope looked more like a precipice.

"Wow that's steep"

James tied a rope around himself then tied it to a tree and began his descent. It was surprisingly easy and he quickly collected a bouquet of beautiful purple heathers while the gang watched from above. James soon began to climb back up using just one hand to support his weight. He was halfway up when all of sudden his rope snapped. He was thrown back but instead of falling he stayed suspended. Much to his amazement Olaff had caught the rope and was trying to pull him up.

"A little help here James" he said to the horse who obediently bit the end of the rope and began to pull his master up.

"His name is not oh forget about it" said James with a mix of fear and happiness.

Once he was finally up he thanked Olaff and his horse for saving his life. The snowman decided to tag along and go to the castle with them.

The guys were on their way to the castle when they saw kristoff and Sven rushing buy at full force.

* * *

Kristoff was blind with anger he didn't see his friends or anything as he passed by. He wanted to get as far away from Arendelle as possible. He was planning on heading north and never coming back but he knew that he had to at least say goodbye to the trolls.

"It's all over Sven we are never coming back" he said while the reindeer grunted sadly in response.

* * *

Anna sat in a corner of her room feeling like her entire world had crashed down around her. Without kristoff her life seemed truly empty. She sat there drowning in regret and sorrow.

"I guess it's just you and me little baby" she said to her bump and her baby moved in return. Anna was both fascinated and saddened by this event. She was happy that her baby was thriving but also sad by the fact that she had nobody to share it with.

* * *

Elsa and Kai finished their meeting and retired to their rooms. The queen put on her night gown and combed her hair. She was about to go check on Anna when she heard a knock on her door. Elsa guessed that it was her sister and didn't really bother to dress up. She was stunned when she opened the door and found James standing there with a few cuts and a huge Bouquet of flowers.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were Anna so I …."

"You look beautiful" "These are for you" said James while handing Elsa her present.

"Purple heathers their my favorite" said Elsa while sniffing her flowers

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. It was stupid of me"

"You are forgiven but why did you say that?"

"I don't know I acted out of impulse"

"If you have anything that you need to say to me James please tell me" said Elsa while lifting his face with her hand.

James closed his eyes and began to talk

"Queen Elsa I am in love with you".

Once he finished the sentence he opened his eyes and saw a smiling queen.

"I am in love with you to James" "So where does this leave us?"

James was about to speak but was interrupted by Olaff who was walking down the hall

"It's been a minute"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I uploaded then deleted it I needed to correct some things. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Olaff now is not a good time" said James while pressing the bridge of his nose

"But you said give us a minute"

Elsa chuckled "don't worry we can finish talking about this later."

The trio chatted until James decided that it was too late to be hanging around the queen's room and went home feeling slightly frustrated by Olaff's interruption. The snowman was in the middle of describing his latest fantasy of being able to float on water without melting when they spotted Anna coming their way.

"I was just about to check on you"

The princess didn't respond instead she hugged Elsa.

"What happened?" "Are you ok?" Said Elsa while trying to remain calm. Anna's wellbeing was already a touchy subject for her and now that her sister was pregnant Elsa's need to protect her sister had intensified.

The group took the conversation inside of Elsa's room to avoid whoever was trying to get information from them.

"Please tell me what happened?" said Elsa while drying her sisters tears

"I told him and he left"

"Wait Kristoff was here?" "I'm so sorry Anna I didn't know I would have come sooner."

"He called of the engagement and said that he doesn't want to see me again."

Elsa pulled her sister into her arms

"He is just hurt give him some time." "Time heals all wounds"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes"

Elsa was surprised that she hadn't frozen the entire room. She had so many feeling bottled up but she knew that she had to keep her powers under control for Anna and her baby's sake.

"I am kind of lost here" said Olaff who was trying to assess the situation

The sisters had completely forgotten that Olaff had followed them into the room

Elsa gave Anna a quizzical look. She didn't know if telling Olaff was a good idea and she didn't want to expose her sister's secret.

Anna took a deep breath before speaking

"You have to promise to keep this a secret"

"I promise"

Anna explained her situation to an astounded Olaff.

"Oh a baby I have always wanted to see a baby!" said olaff

"shhhh be quiet" said the two sisters

"But I am going to be an uncle"

"I'm sorry what?" said a confused Elsa

"Well Anna made life and you made me and I am alive. That technically makes you my mother"

Elsa was surprised by such an intelligent thought coming from Olaff but she knew that he was right.

"Yeah I think it does" said Elsa whilen patting him on the head

* * *

Kristoff made it to the valley of the living rocks before midnight. He was planning on sleeping there that night then taking off in the morning.

"kristoff's home!" said Bulda

All the trolls echoed what Bulda said and began to ask him questions.

"Calm down guys I'm not in the mood."

"What happened dear?" said a worried Bulda

"I need to talk to you, Cliff and Grand Pabbie in private"

The rest of the trolls got very quiet and turned back into rocks in order to give them some privacy.

Once they were together and at a reasonable distance from the rest of the trolls kristoff began to explain his situation.

"kristoff I think you are acting out of impulse, you need to analyze this carefully". Said Cliff

"She is having another man's baby!" said kristoff

"That child is innocent and besides Anna loves you." Said Bulda to her hard headed son

"What am I supposed to do?" "Just go back and act like nothing happened?" kirstoff was so angry that he couldn't sit he started pacing while his family tried to reason with him.

"No you need to go back to Anna you love her and in time you may also love her child." Said Cliff

"How do you expect me to raise the living breathing reminder of who was there first?"

"Anna needs your help Kristoff and that baby needs a father." Said Bulda

"That baby has a father." "What if it looks just like him everybody will know it is different from me."

"That doesn't matter." "Besides that never stopped us from loving you." Said Grand Pabbie

"My situation was different."

kristoff was hurt about the fact that Grand Pabbie brought up his past.

"I don't see much of a difference, you needed a family and we took you in" said Pabbie

Kristoff paced for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Why didn't she tell me?" "Everybody in town knew about her night with Hans except me, I made a fool of myself."

"Kristoff she was scared try to put yourself in her place." said Bulda

"You love each other don't let Hans get what he wants don't forfeit your happiness." Said Cliff

"I don't know I need time to think about this."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A month had passed since kristoff broke up with Anna. The trolls convinced him to stay in Arendelle but they had not succeeded in helping him learn to forgive the princess. Anna was copping her loss by pouring all of her attention into the future babies' room. She moved out of her old room and into a bigger room that was right next door to the nursery. At this point everyone in the castle knew that she was expecting at four and half months it was impossible to hide so Anna decided to take her sisters advice and embrace it.

Elsa and James relationship had flourished in the past weeks. The couple was very much in love but they kept their relationship a secret at James's request. Elsa had agreed to her boyfriend's terms because she didn't have the heart to tell Anna about the happiest moment in her life when her sister was going through the worst moment in hers. The guards where still present inside of the castle and the gates where only open for a few hours a day to deter any attacks. Johannes carried on his daily task of reporting what he heard from the people of the village but nothing was turning up. Elsa was afraid that she might have overreacted and made the villagers panic with the excess guards and closed gates.

* * *

At the kingdom of the southern Isles a young prince sat in his room dreaming of revenge. He had a list of people that he absolutely hated and his twelve brothers where at the top. Since his return to the southern isle Hans was made fun of on a daily basis and that only intensified his fury. His mother the late Queen Andrea took it upon herself to protect her darling little boy from any kind of punishment for his actions and instead blamed Queen Elsa and Princess Anna for the entire thing. While Han's mother was alive he knew could get away with anything but his dear parent had succumbed to smallpox as his father did before her and now he was at the mercy of his brother King Alexander.

Hans was so concentrated in the hatred of his brothers that he didn't notice when the king walked into his room.

"Hey there papa" said alexander while holding a small piece of paper.

"Why are you calling me that?" said Hans in a nonchalant tone.

"Because a crow just landed on my window with this very peculiar piece of paper"

Hans stared at the paper wide eyed but didn't say anything. Just then his other brother Ian passed by

"It's funny I always thought he liked jousting with men more." Said Ian while fixating his eyes on his little

Brother

"Shut up Ian." Said Hans in the same tone of voice that he used before.

"You shut up degenerate" said Ian

"Calm down men what matters is that Hans here got the princess of Arendelle pregnant now he can finally become king" "Oh wait they hate you" said Alexander while throwing the paper at Han's feet then leaving with his brother who was roaring with laughter.

"Stupid bastards" muttered Hans while picking up the paper that was on the floor then siting down to read it.

_**Dear Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles. **_

_**It has come to my attention that princess Anna of Arendelle is four months pregnant with your child. She has broken all romantic ties to Sir kristoff Bjorgman . **_

_**Queen Elsa of Arendelle is romantically involved with a commoner named James son of Castle servants Gerda and Kai. The queen suspects of foul play and has increased security in the castle although I have gained her trust we must be very careful.**_

_**Sincerely: The rat**_

"Dammit!" growled Hans's .He punched his desk so hard that the wood buckled under his knuckles. A child was the last thing Hans wanted especially not with Anna.

"I will not allow a bastard of mine to roam the earth, it must die." Hans immediately left the castle with Sitron and made his way towards the underbelly of his village.

* * *

Back at the castle Elsa had just finished responding to villager's questions about the closed gates it felt like she had been answering the same questions over and over while James tried to keep them in order and Anna tried not to fall asleep without much success.

Anna was tired so she decided to take a nap leaving James and Elsa alone.

"Your grace" said James trying to get Elsa's attention.

"You don't have to call me your grace." said Elsa

"Very well then, I think the people are very frightened by the military presence in the village."

"James we've talked about this." "I can't just remove everything until we know if this threat is real."

James stood there quietly obviously not agreeing with the queen.

"Please just let it go I need to relax let go on a stroll." said Elsa while pulling her boyfriend by the hand.

* * *

Anna was very tired but as soon as she laid down on her bed her need to sleep vanished. She couldn't stop thinking about kristoff and the baby wasn't much help either lately it had taken up playing soccer with her ribs.

"Is this normal?" she said to herself. It had been a full month and she still missed kristoff as much as the first day he left .no matter how much she tried the blonde ice harvester was never far from her mind. She had managed to sew and knit more clothes than her baby could use in its entire infancy trying to keep her mind busy but it was to no avail.

"Will you ever come back" she whispered quietly.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elsa took James all the way to her ice castle in the north mountain. The queen was leading the horse because she had blindfolded James in order to make his first visit to the palace a surprise. Once she repaired the stair case that Hans and Marshmallow had broken she let James see.

"Wow, it's beautiful" said James in awe

"Wait till you see inside of the castle."

They rapidly ascended the icy staircase and opened the doors. James drew his sword just in case somebody had decided to invade Elsa's castle while she was away. Upon reaching the top floor Elsa quickly picked up at the arrows left there by the Duke of Weselton's henchmen and threw them out the window. She also fixed the chandelier and the balcony that had been destroyed.

Fixing everything that was broken made Elsa feel a little sad mainly because it reminded her of the attack and the moment when she awoke in the castle dungeon but it also helped her heal the wounds left by that horrible event.

Elsa didn't say a lot and she didn't need to for James to understand. He walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"It's all over now." wispered james

Elsa felt safe in James's arms ,she decided to let the pain go and instead focused on the positive aspects of her life.

the couple spent time together cuddling and enjoying each others company.

"you want to know something?" said James while giving Elsa an eskimo kiss

"what?" said Elsa

"you where right we did need to get away for a while."

"I told you so," said Elsa

"I love your stubbornnes." said James

"I love you." said Elsa while her face quickly turned bright crimson.

James opened his eyes very wide and scooped Elsa off the floor .

"I love you ,I love you so much." said james

The queen was taken by surprise and ended up causing a flurry shower in the room.

Elsa and James kissed under the snow and spent the rest of the evening watching the sunset.

Elsa felt very relaxed after getting away from her royal duties but she knew that her kingdom needed her so the couple decided to head back down the mountain.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven where making their way home after a long day of harvesting ice. He had managed to find a new job that was far away from his previous one. Even though the trolls had convinced him to stay he was determined on creating a new life and this job was a great way to start. He was very close to the valley of the living rock when a broken sled caught his attention. Kristoff stopped to look at it and make sure that nobody was hurt when all of a sudden he was tackled. At first he thought that he was being attacked by a mugger but after wrestling his opponent he quickly discovered the assailant's identity. It was Lev and he was not alone Linus was also there holding a very surprised Sven down so he would not try to aid his friend.

"Let me go you piece of shit!" yelled Kristoff

"Easy now girly boy, you come quietly or the reindeer gets it." Said Lev while Linus chuckled

"What do you want from me?" asked a very annoyed Kristoff

"For starters you can give us all of your coins." Said Linus

"Fine" said kristoff as he gestured to his pocket

Lev dug out Kristoff's last twenty coins from his pocket and he also took his knife. The man threw the knife very far away .it landed in the forest making it impossible for him to retrieve it.

"Can I go now?" said kristoff

"No, now I am going to kill you and I am going to send your head to the whore princess." Said Lev while drawing a huge knife from his pocket.

Just then kristoff hatched a plan and immediately put it into action knowing that it might be the only way to save his life.

"It's funny that you mention it, weren't your mothers whores?" said Kristoff while trying to anger the men.

"Don't you talk about our mothers orphan." Said Linus while balling his hands into tight fists.

"At least I'm not a bastard son of a whore." He said with a smile.

"Looks like we have to teach orphan boy a lesson." Said Lev while putting his knife away.

He began to beat kristoff .Linus let his anger get the best of him and started to beat him to. In his haste he forgot to tie Sven and left him completely unguarded.

Sven immediately flew into a rage and tackled Lev wounding him with his horns .Linus tried to defend himself by trying to stab Sven but Kristoff tackled him and managed to disarm him with Sven's help.

Kristoff held the knife while Linus quivered in fear and begged for his life. Just then they heard the sound of galloping horses and before anybody could get away the castle army men seized them.

* * *

Hans returned from his trip with two vials, one contained Arsenic the other contained a mix of herbs that had the potential to make a man very ill but would not kill him.

Hans laid in his bed looking at his poison vile that was decorated with the Arendelle crocus and smiled.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to post a chapter. I had a birthday party to plan and it was taking up a lot of my time. **

**Chapter 13**

Hans felt truly powerful knowing that he held the fate of many people's lives in his hands. He had spent the last four months being treated like a dog and he wasn't about to let his brothers get away with it. He smiled as he imagined them contorted in pain, dying from seizures and begging the gods for mercy.

Hans wanted to attack as soon as possible but he knew that his brothers where to set sail in a few days in order to make a very long trip to the Kingdom of Corona. King Alexander took many men with him because he intended to establish a relationship with the king and queen that would eventually result in trading routes. The prince knew that if he attacked before it would seem very obvious and he would end up losing his head for treachery.

"I can wait all you want brothers. " Said Hans with a wicked smile.

* * *

Kristoff walked behind a palace horse with heavy manacles tied to his hands. One guard towed Sven who also wore a heavy chain and was reluctantly following. Lev was rushed to the palace to be examined by the physician while Linus walked chained behind Kristoff.

Once Kristoff reached his destination the guard threw him in the dungeon's cell.

"Why are you throwing me in jail?" "I demand to know!"

"You are in jail for the attempted murder of two men."

"What do you mean?" "They were attacking me!" said Kristoff

"Save it pig we all know the kind of man you are in fact I bet you were also the spy."

"Those are false accusations!"

"Whatever save it for the queen." Said the guard before blowing out the only source of light and leaving.

Kristoff sat in his cell feeling utterly defeated. Once he thought his life was finally turning around it got even worse. Not only had he lost his fiancée and his money now he lost his best friend. His heart broke at the thought of Sven shaking in a dirty stable somewhere waiting to be executed.

He had fallen asleep on the floor when all of a sudden he heard a knocking sound on his door. Before he could come to his senses the door flung open.

Kristoff's stomach tightened thinking that it was Anna but he soon realized it was somebody else. Johannes stood in his cell with only a torch to illuminate his pale face and bowl of bread for Kristoff.

"Hello." He said while handing Kristoff the bowl

"Who are you?" he strained his eyes while trying to make out the man's face with the little source of light he had.

"I am Johannes, Queen Elsa's squire."

"Hi I'm Kristoff."

"I heard that princess Anna's fiancée was being held captive for attempted murder and I wanted to see if it was true."

"We are no longer together but I am being held captive for no reason."

"I am so sorry to hear that."" I am sure that justice will be done." Said Johannes

The young man was about to leave when kristoff stopped him.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Please make sure that princess Anna doesn't find out that I am here .I don't think this is the best thing for her to know in her condition"

"Oh you are talking about the baby; very well I will perform this task to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you."

Johannes gave Kristoff another smile before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Anna was in the ballroom with Gerda sorting out all the new dresses that she had bought to accommodate her belly.

"I really like this one." Said Gerda while showing Anna a beautiful teal colored dress.

"I like it." Said Anna who was a little distracted.

The princess didn't know why but she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. She tried walking, reading and sewing but nothing seemed to work. Her anxiety only increased as her mind kept thinking about Kristoff.

"Anna dear is something Wrong?"

"Why?" she said while nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You seem a bit distracted."

"I guess I'm just suffering from baby brain today"

"Don't worry as soon as that baby comes out you will get your figure back" said an optimistic Gerda

"Thanks Gerda" said Anna who was know wondering if her belly was getting to big while simultaneously worrying about Kristoff.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kai was walking to the well to fetch some clean water for the queen and princess. He had a very long day and was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with his family. He was very concentrated on his task when the gallop of a horse caught his attention. Kai was surprised to see the queen and his son riding together. Kai had always warned James about boundaries with the queen and here they were blissfully unaware of his presence hugging and making sweet talk. Kai was livid when he saw the way they were treating each other. There was no doubt in his mind that they were romantically involved and keeping it a secret.

* * *

Once Elsa and James arrived at the castle they were greeted by Johannes.

"Your grace I have some news to report."

"Did you find any information on the spy?" asked Elsa

"Unfortunately no but I did learn that Kristoff is currently in the dungeon and he is accused of attempted murder."

"Murder…does Anna know?" said a very shocked Elsa

"No she does not, He asked me to make sure she didn't find out." Said Johannes

"We have to get to the bottom of this." Said James

After thanking Johannes for his services Elsa and James hurried down to the dungeon. They immediately spotted Kristoff siting in the corner of his cell looking absolutely miserable.

"Kristoff what happened?" asked Elsa in concerned tone of voice

"I was ambushed in the woods and I tried to defend myself when your stupid guards showed up and accused me of murder."

After explaining exactly what happened James and Elsa grew very concerned.

"I have no doubt about your innocence but this will be very hard to prove." Said James

"So that means I'm going to die while the idiot brothers over here are treated like victims?"

"No that means we have to find evidence." Said Elsa

They paced in the cell for what seemed like a long time trying to find a piece of evidence that could exonerate Kristoff. Elsa knew that as queen she could not make decisions based on personal reasons but it was very hard to not do that when Kistoff risked life and limb to help her end the winter even though he didn't know her.

The queen was so busy thinking about Anna, kristoff, Sven and the impending trial that she didn't notice the severe drop in the room's temperature.

"Elsa you're doing it again." Said James

"Oh, sorry."

After thirty minutes of silence Kristoff spoke.

"So how is Anna doing?" he said while trying to not sound to interested.

"She is trying to be strong for her baby but your absence has taken a toll on her." Said Elsa.

James decided to go check on Sven and give them some time to talk. Elsa ordered the guards to leave in order to have a private conversation.

"Did you know?" asked kristoff while looking Elsa straight in the eye

"Yes." Elsa could not look away from his angry gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but then I decided that Anna had to be the one to tell you."

Kristoff walked away and sat in the corner of the cell giving Elsa his back.

"I know Anna hurt you but my sister loves you with all of her heart."

"If she really loved me she would have told the truth."

"She was scared." Said Elsa

"That is still no excuse."

"Dammit Kristoff can't you see that Anna was a naïve girl that was used by that piece of shit! He treated her like a pawn!"

Once again the room began to drastically drop in temperature but Kirstoff didn't notice it he was so surprised to hear Elsa swearing that he didn't realize he was shaking. She did notice and decided to calm down and defrost the room again.

Kristoff analyzed what Elsa said for a while. He knew that she would never get so passionate about something if it wasn't true and now he felt like a complete idiot. He realized that he had let his insecurities cloud his judgment. As soon as Kristoff came to this conclusion his longing to be with Anna came back with crushing force. His heart ached and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms.

"I don't think I can get her back at this point." Said Kristoff while looking at the floor.

"Don't give up yet maybe there is some way to make this better."

* * *

Anna was too anxious to go to sleep and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She was slightly annoyed by the fact that the guards where following her around while she was trying to be alone but she knew that it was for her own good. Anna decided to get out of the castle for a while so she opened the gates and stepped out. She clumsily made her way to the river bank . Her overgrowing bump made it hard for her to walk without looking like a penguin but she was determined on making it.

The princess contemplated the water and watched as it rocked a little boat. She soon remembered that it was the same boat she landed in when Sitron hit her. All of a sudden and unwelcomed wave of grief hit Anna so hard that her knees buckled. She kept a straight face for the guards but one stray tear still managed to run away. Anna refused to stay there and suffer any longer she began to make her way to town when she noticed some odd hoof prints in the wet dirt.

"It's not a horse or a donkey so it must be… Sven!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter15

Anna returned to the castle as soon as possible.

"Maybe he came around and wants to talk about what happened." She thought

The princess was so excited that it almost felt like a dream; she couldn't believe that Kristoff wanted to still be with her after all the heartbreak she put him through. Anna was walking to the main corridor when she spotted Elsa who looked very worried.

"Anna we need to talk."

"Sure." Said Anna trying to not sound nervous even though she was already imagining the worst.

"kristoff is in the dungeon." Said Elsa with very sad eyes

"What." Anna couldn't say anymore her stomach began to hurt and her throat felt like it had a lump in it.

"He has been convicted of attempted murder."

"He would never do that." Anna began to feel light headed and held on to Elsa just in case she where to fall.

"I know he wouldn't." Said Elsa

"Then why don't you let him go." Said Anna

"It doesn't work like that can't just give him preferential treatment."

"I want to see him."

"Are you sure you are well enough to go down there Anna?" Said Elsa

"I'll be fine."

Anna made her way down to the dungeon with Elsa's help. Once they arrived Elsa left so the two could speak in private.

The princess didn't say anything she walked up to kristoff and hugged him as hard as she could. He buried his nose in her hair and hugged her back.

"What happened." Whispered Anna

Krisoff explained the entire situation to Anna. She had no doubt in her mind that he was innocent and now she was committed to helping him prove it.

After speaking about the trial for a while Anna decided to talk about the elephant in the room.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we spoke?" said Anna

"Yes, all too well." Said Kirstoff

"I'm sorry you had to find out under these circumstances. I know I should have told you sooner but I was afraid." Kristoff hugged Anna again as tears began to stream from her eyes. He held her close and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair before speaking again.

"I should have not reacted the way I did. The truth is that I am afraid." Said Kirstoff.

"Afraid of what?" Said Anna

"One of my biggest fears has always been becoming a father and when you sprung this news on me I didn't know how to react."

"Kirstoff you don't have to be my baby's father I can be its mother and father"

"I can't just let you do this alone. I know what it feels like to grow up without a father and believe me it's not fun."

Kirstoff walked away and sat on his makeshift bed.

"Have I ever told you how I became an orphan?" Kirstoff's eyes looked very sad like if he was showing a side of himself that he had hidden very well.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too painful."

"I think it's time to tell you that's the only way that you will understand my fear."

Anna sat beside him and held his hand. Kristoff took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"I was born in a small ice harvesting tribe on the north mountain. My father was a good for nothing drunk and my mother was a very subdued woman who was too afraid to run away from him. Father spent most of what on rum so we had little to live off."Kirstoff paused for moment to look at Anna whose eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates.

"We would often go hunting so we could have something to eat. One day we had gone very long without eating and father wasn't happy. He went into the forest vowing to kill the first animal he saw. The animal he decided to kill was Sven's mom."

Anna gasped

"I pleaded him to stop but he didn't care luckily he didn't notice baby Sven nestled beside a tree. After he ate and passed out I headed back into the forest with some food and took care of him. I continued to do this every day until he became big enough to feed himself."

"By the time I turned seven I was deemed old enough to work. I would go and harvest ice every day then I would pull the sled back home to make a few extra coins to buy more rum for father. At this point he spent his entire day in a drunken stupor. Then spring rolled around and the lakes began to defrost. He was angry about not making any money and he began to take his anger out on my mother and I. He decided to go with me to lake and harvest the last of the ice. I told him it was dangerous but he wouldn't listen. The ice broke under his feet and he fell in the frozen water."

"What did you do?" said Anna

"There was nothing I could do. Asked for help but by the time I got back he was dead. My mother cried for him at his burial, I didn't. The months rolled by and Sven got big enough to pull the sled with me and harvesting ice became a lot easier. We had little to live off but we were happy. Three months later my mother caught the plague. She was sent to a building in an effort to contain the epidemic. After two months of battling she died and all I had was Sven. I met the trolls after wondering the woods alone and they became my family." "Now do you understand why I'm afraid of becoming a parent?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." Said Anna

"It's my fault to I should have told you sooner."

"I am afraid to but don't worry we can figure this out together."

"I'm sure we will."

"Kirstoff I have a question." Said Anna

"What?"

"Do you think less of me now?" Anna tried not to show her embarrassment

"No Anna the only person I think less of is that bastard."


End file.
